Faerie-Vampire
Faerie-vampires are faeries that have been turned into vampires on the HBO original series True Blood. For centuries it was thought such a combination could not exist and the main reason is that vampires find faerie blood so delicious that they would be unable to stop themselves from killing the faerie before they could complete the turning. Fittingly, the only faerie-vampire, Warlow, was created by Lilith herself. __TOC__ History Season 6 Warlow, as indicated in the Book of the Vampyr, is one of the progeny of Lilith. He caused his makers downfall thousands of years ago and has been active in some form even in the common Era. His name is known to those who have studied the Book of Lilith, but he remains a mysterious figure. Since Warlow, the feat of creating another vampire-faerie does not appear to have been replicated. It is likely not even considered, given how few vampires know about faeries in modern times. Since other supernatural creatures like weres and maenads cannot be turned, it was probably thought that faeries couldn't be either. Warlow himself was only found out due to a relatively random series of events. Characteristics Biology Faerie-Vampires are indistinguishable from normal Faeries and appear as they did when they were turned. Their minds can still be read by faeries and halflings. Like vampires, they have fangs that extend and retract willingly, though they can be stimulated to extend unwillingly. Since Warlow came into physical contact with Sookie and Niall without arousing suspicion, it also seems that vampire-faeries have functional circulatory systems and are warm to the touch like faeries. Faerie-vampires can subsist on mortal food like faeries, or on blood like vampires. Though they appear human, the true form of a fairy-vampire is like a goblin. Psychology Psychologically it seems Faerie-vampires are unable to control themselves once the sun sets, Warlow who is over 5,500 years old and should have better control over his bloodlust is unable to stop himself from attacking once night falls. This may be because Vampires are natural predators of Faeries and thus a Hybrid would be slightly unbalanced due to the conflicting essences, Vampires are creatures of darkness, while Faeries are creatures of light. Its possible that Warlow couldn't control his thirst because of his maker Lilith never taught him how, just like vampires. This variable lack of control is specifically driven by the thirst for blood it seems, as Warlow only demonstrated uncontrollable urges at night-time whenever he was hungry. Warlow was able to drain Niall Brigant (a faerie elder who should be completely irresistible to any vampire) without consuming his blood, thereby confirming that he does have some level of control, it only varies according to hunger, which is the norm for most vampires irrespective of their age. Powers and Abilities *'Combined Faerie-Vampire Abilities:' Faerie-vampire hybrids possess all the powers of faeries and vampires, thereby making them potentially the most powerful supernatural species portrayed on the show so far. As with normal vampires and fairies, faerie-vampire hybrids become more powerful as they age, in terms of both their fae and vampiric abilities. ** Superhuman physical abilities: Faerie-vampire have the supernatural ability to jump, run and move at amazing speeds. Like normal vampires, Faerie-vampires are superhumanly strong and grow more so with age. **'Flight:' Like normal vampires, faerie-vampires can fly. However it is unknown whether this ability comes more naturally to faerie-vampires, or if it is individual specific as with normal vampires. **'Glamouring: '''The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, the mind and the soul of a person. **'Advanced Healing: The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated rate. **'''Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. **'Heightened Senses:' The ability to hear, see , smell and taste beyond the human limit . **'Telepathy:' Faerie-vampire can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that emanates brain waves , which excludes the vampires , who are dead and so do not have brain waves. You can " turn off" this ability, concentrating hard enough. ** Photokinesis: Faerie-vampire can create and manage large bundles of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. **'Dimensional Transport:' As with normal faeries, Faerie-vampire are able to send others in other dimensions, against their will. They can also teleport between realms at will. **'Exorcism:' Demonstrated when Warlow forced Corbett Stackhouse's spirit from Lafayette, faerie-vampires can use their light to undo possession of a human medium. Presumably, like ordinary fae, they can also break spells cast by witches due to this ability. **'Sealing:' Like ordinary fae, faerie-vampires can seal locks and other forms of physical bonds with their light. Like when Warlow magically sealed Andy, Jason and Adilyn in Eric 's closet, or when Sookie restrained Warlow to a statue. **'Object Reinforcing: '''A faerie-vampire can also use their light to render objects virtually indestructible, like how Warlow bound the stone statue(to which he was restrined) to the earth with his light, as under normal circumstances it couldn't have held down a vampire of his age. *'Silver & Invitation Immunity: Thanks to their faerie heritage, Faerie-Vampires possess the ability to enter the homes of humans without an invitation and are not affected by silver, making them far more powerful than either vampire or faerie. *'''Witchcraft Immunity: Due to the fact that faerie light can undo convoluted witch spells, it can be presumed that a faerie-vampire is impervious to witchcraft, unlike ordinary vampires who are extremely vulnerable/susceptible to it. *'Maker Abilities: '''The maker/progeny bond seems to function the same for faerie-vampires as it does for standard vampires, since Bill (or rather, Bilith) was able to command Warlow. Faerie-vampire Blood Abilities * '''V Abilities: '''The blood of a faerie-vampire also combines the powers of both species. It can be used as V but also enables the Faerie-vampire to daywalk indefinitely. In addition, drinking the blood of a vampire-Faerie seems to increase or somewhat replenish the powers of a halfling, whose powers are normally finite. *'Daywalking Abilities: Because of their combined fae and vampiric heritages, faerie-vampires are the only type of vampire which can daywalk naturally for an indefinite time period.. Consumption of faerie-vampire blood by a standard vampire grants them daywalking indefinitely. Not only this, but when regular vampires feed from another regular vampire that has already consumed some amount of faerie-vampire blood, then they too acquire the day walking ability, thereby indicating that its effects have a contagious nature . However, if the faerie-vampire meets the true death, then any vampire who gained the ability to day walk through that faerie-vampire's blood, loses this ability. *'Healing Power: '''The blood of a faerie-vampire is capable of healing both vampires and humans alike; it can heal humans because of the vampiric nature of the blood and it can heal vampires because of its part-fae nature. Its ability to heal vampires was confirmed when James Kent saved a dying Bill Compton with some of Warlow's blood which he received from Bill himself, and when Warlow mentioned to Sookie that once she was turned they would both heal each other before getting staked at the hands of Niall and Jason. ("Radioactive") *'Perpetual Nourishment: Based on Warlow's conversations with Sookie, it can be presumed that two faerie-vampires can indefinitely sustain each other by feeding off each other's blood, something ordinary vampires themselves are incapable of as normal vampire blood doesn't heal vampires. Weaknesses Faerie-vampires possess mostly the same weaknesses as their vampire counterparts with the exception of sunlight. * , reverting back to his true form as he dies. ]] 'Stakeout: '''It is revealed that, even if it is not instantaneous as in normal vampire, Faerie-vampire may be killed by staking. Like ordinary faeries, a faerie-vampire returns to its original appearance which is a human-sized goblin-like creature. * '''Super Nova: '''Warlow was seen to get burned by the "Super Nova" technique, hinting he has some vulnerability to faerie magic despite being one himself. Considering the speed with which he recovered from the burns however, this power is not as lethal as for normal vampires. *'Faerie Magic: '''In addition to the above mentioned "supernova" vulnerability, faerie-vampires can also be restrained by objects enchanted by fae magic, which can leave them susceptible to attack from even younger vampires. Notes * When Bill receives the visions on the offspring of Lilith one of them can be seen in the sun indicating a possible Faerie ancestor. * As normal faerie, faerie-vampire are able to send others in other dimensions against their will. * Considering his feelings in regards to vampires, it is unknown and unlikely whether Warlow has created other Faerie-vampires during his lifetime. * It is not known if faerie-vampire's blood can allow vampires immunity to silver, but when Bill came to Governor Burrel's mansion, he was shot multiple times with what probably was a combination of UV and silver bullets. It's unknown if Bill's Lilith powers had anything to do with this. * Most likely a human being transformed from a Faerie-vampire would possess the ability to daywalking since the day of its transformation. * Warlow has expressed a desire to turn Sookie Stackhouse. However, given the true death of Warlow is highly unlikely that there will be other Faerie-vampires in the future. Category:Definition Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Faeries Category:Telepaths Category:Halflings